


【承花R】冬日永猎

by Ashes956



Category: JoJo - Fandom, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kakyoin Noriaki - Fandom, Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes956/pseuds/Ashes956
Kudos: 3





	【承花R】冬日永猎

-

方才回到居所的入口，承太郎兴奋的磕了一下利齿，将脸埋进雪地里摩擦，为洗去血腥味他又不顾形象得像只小狗一样在雪地里打了好几个滚，直到将门前那块完整的雪地搅得一塌糊涂后，才起身抖落身上的雪花。

刚进屋他便焦急的用鼻尖去拱花京院大腿外侧，湿漉漉的冰凉鼻头激的花京院一阵颤栗，好气又好笑，花京院弯下腰去用唇瓣去温暖他的鼻尖，恶狼不知足的伸出火热的长舌去纠缠他的唇瓣，灵活的舌尖像虔诚的学徒描摹大师作品那般去舔舐花京院的唇瓣，同时上肢一个使劲顺势将花京院按倒在地上，又用利齿紧贴着花京院下垂柔软的耳廓磨厮。

锋利与柔软兼并时将产生一种奇异的快感，当利齿的锋芒与软肉脆弱交错时，利齿竟乖乖得不敢再用力分毫，而软肉却产生被刺穿的狂热欲望，为防止这一欲望被变质渲染，承太郎及时回到人形，用不算锋利的钝齿去挤压花京院耳廓上的软肉，花京院的耳廓颜色极淡又敏感异常，不出几下便留下被肆虐的印记，承太郎随即又是心疼般的去吮那些印痕。

“玩够了没有？” 他双手抵着承太郎的胸膛，“怎么可能玩的够。” 声带颤动的声音与胸腔形成共鸣回响着，轻微的振动产生酥麻的震感，他轻笑着的扬起头颅去亲吻承太郎的嘴唇。胸腔内的共鸣戛然而止，换来是唇舌狂热的舔吮，贪婪得将花京院口腔内的温润汲入口中。

承太郎两手开始放肆得在花京院胸前那团柔软的羊毛中穿行，将狩猎时那些嫉妒与酸楚以另一种方式宣泄在那团柔软的毛团中，凭借着对躯体的熟知，承太郎精准的捏住了胸前两点凸起的乳头，并不顾花京院的反抗揉捏起来，花京院顿时措手不及被激的惊叫出声。

“啊啊啊啊！！”承太郎将脸颊埋在他的胸前，活像只哺乳期的小狗，贪婪的用口腔内火热的肉舔吮乳尖，那处雪青色的羊毛几乎被舔透了，隐约能瞧见两个挺立泛着嫣红的乳头。刚刚吮完承太郎还不知足得伸手去碾，花京院的小羊蹄在地面上不受控制得蹬着，随即又被承太郎握在手里细细去抚上面的绒毛，顺着双腿往上，一寸一寸描绘他的肌理，像个细致画家，每一根肌肉线条都被爱抚绘制的淋漓尽致。

花京院动情使挺立的阴茎被承太郎握在长满薄茧手中，他拇指轻轻抚过龟头顶端，略微粗糙的指纹摩擦下带起强烈的快感，像有一只毛茸茸的小兽钻进了花京院下腹，在里面撞击着倒腾着，承太郎手上爱抚的动作骤然加速，将被他拥在怀里的花京院挑逗得直发颤。 “你这，嗯啊……饿狼！” 承太郎将这句话当成了夸奖，从游戏获胜开始时他已足够的饥饿，随时准备着将羔羊拆吃入腹。

花京院大腿内侧因紧张绷出的优美线条，抚弄着内侧敏感的肌肤，引起流水倾泻般的阵阵颤栗，“你渴望逃离吗，羔羊。”承太郎坏心的快速上下撸动着不断摩擦敏感的顶端，指尖还若有若无擦过尿道口，花京院半掩着眼睛动情的喊出声。“未……曾”，像是烙在骨血中的羁绊，又像是若有若无的邀约，承太郎觉得自己下体的物件几乎要燃起来。

被前列腺液濡湿了的手指往花京院紧致肉穴里挤弄，在花京院的配合下他将手指整根没进柔软的肉穴内，许久未被侵犯的花京院梗着脖子发出嘶声的气音。他伸长手去抚承太郎挺立的阴茎，指腹柱身侧面青筋处来回摩挲，承太郎不由得低哼了一声，没进体内的手指在里面坏心的翻搅抽插发出“咕啾”的粘腻声响，也许是血腥残余的香气，也许是花京院煽情时散发的荷尔蒙，承太郎嗅到某种微弱却颇为好闻的味道在只有粘腻水声的空间中弥漫，他停下动作仰起头细细的嗅着。

对于他的分神花京院狠狠在他顶端的孔洞处戳刺作为惩罚，分神的承太郎在袭击下阴囊一阵阵发紧差点缴了械。才使了坏的花京院还没来得及得意，马上就感觉肉穴的手指撤出臀瓣被掰开，一根湿润高热灵活的东西钻了进来，这般刺激使他臀大肌抑制不住抽搐。舌尖像条小蛇画着圈往体内爬着爱抚着高温紧致肠肉忽然在某处拂过引起浑身颤栗，花京院分开嘴唇低的叫一声。

承太郎知道自己找到了花京院肉穴内最为敏感的开关，他余光撇见花京院别着头耻于发出声音那隐忍的模样，在承太郎双手与舌尖一前一后双重夹击下他的颤栗着，道内滚烫柔软的粘膜痉挛着，羔羊是几乎要达到高潮般的哭叫连连。

“够了……够了……”承太郎终于是放过了那可怜的小穴，他将花京院双腿分开后正面搂在怀里，火热的阴茎在他臀缝间上下色情的滑动，花京院双手挂在承太郎宽厚的肩膀上，喘息着去请问承太郎的嘴唇，承太郎扶着他柔韧的腰肢，缓慢的将勃发的阴茎没入滚烫的肉穴，以花京院的体型吞下一整根阴茎还是有些困难，但承太郎乐意不断尝试，直到将他的小腹撑起一个诡异而情色的弧度。

随着承太郎的深入，花京院的脑子里像被漆黑无光混沌的搅打成一大团浆糊，激烈的快感与轻微的疼痛使他张着嘴颤抖，阴茎在花京院肠道内深入浅出的抽插，紧致滚烫的肠肉在每次抽插中不断挽留承太郎的肉茎，阴茎抽离时总能带出一些鲜嫩如含苞待放的肠肉，他从无法自主控制的喉头里挤出几个破碎单音，像被强壮恶狼扼住脖颈的羔羊，事实也确实如此。

承太郎坐着抱起花京院调整了一下位置，将他两只精巧的小羊蹄摆在腰侧，因为身体构造的关系，花京院的下肢在这个动作下可动范围很小，再加上自身体重的压迫，承太郎的阴茎在他体内前所未有的深入。

抚着承太郎背脊的指尖已经刺进他的肌肤表层，感受他强健肌理下蓬勃的脉动，承太郎毫不怜惜开始在他体内大开大合的抽插，将臀肉拍打的啪啪作响，有时堪堪从划过.有时重重顶着深入浅出，花京院只得攀着承太郎的脖颈低声呻吟着，伴随着两人粗重的呼吸夹杂在这高温的情潮欲海中，难以逃脱。

在剧烈抽插下花京院连叫声都变得断续哽咽，有些快感甚至还未来得及吐出被快感吞噬，精液从花京院顶端喷涌而出，将承太郎健硕的小腹当成画布，描绘出一幅淫靡的图案。承太郎快速抽插着阴茎，疾驰在花京院刚刚高潮后痉挛的肠道内，将浓稠的白液喷洒在花京院不断张息的肠肉内，两人交换一个柔软缠绵的吻。

柔软的乳白色地毯上，花京院半磕着眼睛慵懒得舒展腰肢，正准备享受闲适的日光，胸前忽然一重。承太郎又像只狗崽一样，搂着花京院的腰将脑袋埋在他的胸前，挺拔的鼻梁往花京胸前那团柔软的毛皮里戳，花京院有些嫌弃的推搡着承太郎的脑袋。谁知承太郎干脆化作狼形帮花京院打理起胸前的绒毛，刚开始还规矩得打理着被各种体液濡湿的毛被，很快舌头不安分得四处游走起来，往花京院修长的脖颈上爬，花京院用小腿轻轻磕了一下承太郎大腿外侧，布满得询问道“”

“狩猎又开始了吗？我亲爱的恶狼？”

“噢不，狩猎从未停止。”

-


End file.
